


Wrath

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Reader-Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, season 5, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a child of the Horseman of War.<br/>When their father surfaces at the beck and call of Lucifer and begins amassing his children for battle, the reader teams with the Winchesters to help stop the Apocalypse and return Lucifer to his cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got the idea for this from a dream I had. The first scene I wrote comes later in the fic, when the boys first witness the reader give into a 'rage'. The dream really spurred my imagination and I just ran with it.

He was close.

You could feel it in your bones. A hot, steady hum that pulled like a magnet. Slowly, ineviteably, you were being drawn towards your father. Even though being close to War was the very last thing you wanted.

The Apocalypse was nigh. Shit had been getting pretty intense. And, of course, with the rise of Lucifer, your darling family had begun to stir.

In the past few weeks, you'd run into a half-dozen of your brothers and sisters; the bastard children of the Horsemen. Each one had fallen beneath your hands. Really, the last thing you wanted was for the world to end. You'd grown rather fond of it in your handful of years. Yeah, it was messy and fraught with tricky emotions and situations. But, it was your world. The only one you'd ever known. And some dick with wings wanted to lay it to waste because he didn't get his way?

_Yeah_. Anyway, as the freakish spawn of a Horseman, you were pretty certain you weren't exactly high on Lucifer's list of pets. No. He had your father and uncles already. When he was done, your kind would be some of the first to go. Horsemen's spawn were notoriously impossible to control. They made terrible creatures and even more atrocious soldiers. Loose cannons was a phrase that fit well. But, for some godsforsaken reason, the Horsemen had sent out a call to their children.

You were incredibly paranoid about it, circling War's location for a week now. You'd been picking off your siblings whenever your paths crossed. Most of them were young, near infantile. A few had been wisened, old as you were if not older still. But they, as all others, had fallen beneath your hands. Better you than daddy dearest or Lucifer, right? At least you were merciful.

For the third time that night, a bar fight broke out. You watched as the patrons spun around behind the glass windows. Fists flew and angry shouts sounded. The door was flung open and the offenders were cast out. One of them was a man in his twenties, dark hair stylishly tousled and peircing winking in his brow. His eyes flashed in the way that only one creature's did.

With a sigh, you leaned away from the wall of the alley you'd been propped against. Another brother, it seemed. War's son raised his fist to pummel his victim. You easily snatched the back of his jacket collar and dragged him into the adjoining alley. The man tried everything in his power to free himself. He landed a few glancing blows. With a shove, his skull cracked against the brick as you shook your knife down from your sleeve.

His eyes glittered like the metal in his brow. " _Sister_ -"

The blade bit deep into his ribs and into his heart like a hot knife through butter. Blood bubbled from his lips as his hands scrabbled at your's.

" _Ave_ , brother." You wiped the blade on his jeans and rose.

Boots scuffed in the mouth of the alley. Your eyes travelled up, up. Two men, tall with broad shoulders, clogged the path. Both wore matching glares as their guns aimed for your head.

_Shit_.

_Click_.

You dodged, rolling to your feet and launching yourself at the men. The bullets meant for you chipped into the brick harmlessly. Their bodies collided with the tar as you knocked into them. Your knife glinted as you raised it overhead. A fist hammered into your eye.

Hot rage seethed as bands of red blanketed your vision. Your lips peeled back from your teeth as your hands wrapped around their throats. Claws bit into thin flesh as you sqeezed. They gasped and wheezed as they attempted to throw you off.

"Cas," One of them choked out.

There was a sudden gust of wind and then arms were wrapped tightly around your body. Your feet dragged over the pavement as you snarled and snapped your teeth. One elbow broke free of the stranger's hold and made contact. There was a loud grunt.

"Dean, quickly. She's stronger than I anticipated." Something bit into your neck. You slapped at the tiny pain with another hiss.

Black webbed over your vision.

 

 

Your mouth tasted like dry cotton and mothballs.

With a sharp inhale, you cracked your eyes open. Wherever you were, it was dimly lit. You rotated your ankles. The floor sounded a little wet and gravelly. Something heavy was wrapped tight around your chest, arms, wrists, and ankles. From the temperature difference, it was probably chain.

Well. This was in no way, shape, or form good. Something creaked nearby. Lights flicked on overhead. The sudden burst of light made your head jerk as you grunted.

"Good morning, sunshine!" A grating male voice echoed off of the walls. "I hope you had a nice nap."

"It was really nice. So what'd you roofie me with?"

The sound of movement approached. It was the two men from last night. The taller of the two carried a bag that was lumped with bulges. His hair was darker than the other's and longer. There was a vague similarity to their movements and features. Siblings, perhaps.

The one with the lighter hair and crooked smirk answered. "The good stuff."

"Elephant tranquilizer," The taller corrected.

"Huh. That would be effective." Damn right it would be. Anything less would've only made your rage peak.

They would've been grease-smears on the alley walls. You had only one hope of breaking free from the chains. If you could trigger another rage, your strength would take care of the links easily. But you'd need to get good and riled first. That part wasn't always fun.

The zipper of the bag made a metallic whisper as it was drawn down. A jug of clear liquid with a string of beads was set aside. Different knives of varying metals clinked against a table. A jar of salt was plopped down beside those. And then, a tiny dart gun was waved.

"Don't get any ideas, kiddo." The green-eyed man set the thing down. "Now, we've got some questions and you're going to answer them."

"Or what? You'll tickle me?" Oh, no. You knew what these men would do.

Their hardened appearances and predatory movements left no doubt. But you needed to chum the waters a little.

"Something like that."

You pulled at the chains, listening to the metal creak and groan. "Well, I haven't got all day."

Then, with a pointed glance at the lines of red paint smeared around your chair, you arched a brow. "That chicken scratch won't do you any good, either. I'm no demon. When I get free, it's just you and me and your toys. And those'll just piss me off. So, let's make this quick, okay?"

Something glinted in those green eyes. "We'll see about that. Sam, give her a drink, huh? She looks a little thirsty."

The taller man, Sam, strode over with the jug of water. The liquid was cool and left you gasping.

"Whoo! That was really nice! Rejuvenating, you know?"

There was a glance shared between the men and then sharp grains of salt were sticking to your dampened skin. You sneezed, shaking the white bits from your hair. "Um, rude."

The little tests were no better than cheesy foreplay, though. What you needed was- "Why, you don't think one of those little toys is gonna actually hurt me?" You made your voice sugary sweet. Oh, any weapon hurt. But pain woke your darkside. Pain equaled freedom in this case and damned if you weren't above killing to achieve freedom.

Metal glinted before it touched down on the bare skin of your forearm. A thin line of red welled up, the bite of pain rousing the beginnings of anger.

"No dice with iron." After the fifth cut, rage was simmering in your veins. Wrath was just around the corner.

The chains felt like wet cardboard wrapped around rope. _One more cut_ -

"Dean, do no more." A voice commanded. That voice-The one from last night. It belonged to the one who'd wrapped you in that bitch of a bear-hug.

Dean glanced up. "She's got to have a weakness, Cas-"

A man in a cream trench coat walked by. His hair was dark and mussed, blue eyes flashed. "This female is not a creature you've encountered before. I spent the night studying her blood in the hope that I could discover-"

"The point, Cas. What the hell is she?"

"She's War's daughter. One of them, at least."

Dean blinked, hands lifting slightly. "She-She's a Horseman's kid?"

You rolled your eyes. "Um, hi. Still here."

"Yes. War's child."

"So she could tell us where he is." Dean raised the blade again, another bed of scarlet dripping to the floor. In a move that even you could not trace, the trench-coated man had Dean's arm in a firm grip.

"Causing her pain is not wise, Dean."

Well. Fuck. He knew more about you than you did them. This was not a good situation. At all.

The chains groaned as you pulled at them again. Just a little more-maybe if you pissed one them off enough- Sam's eyes flashed. "Those chains are inscribed with-"

"I'm not a godsdamn demon, you asshats." You growled as you felt a sweat break out over your skin. The links squealed. "That trap, these chains, it's only a matter of time before I fall on your asses. And I'm gonna be pissed."

Blue eyes clashed with your's. The steely, bold color had cold fingers skimming up your spine. "I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. If you so much as attempt to harm either of these boys I will smite you without hesitation."

_Double fuck_. What the hell had you gotten yourself stuck in the middle of? Picking off Horsemen's children was one thing...But messing with an angel? _No thanks_. Your only chance here was cooperation. And that wasn't a guarantee of survival. With a grimace, you stopped yanking on the chains.

"Fine. I won't touch them. Cross my heart and hope you don't turn me into a glowstick."

The one named Dean quirked a smile before setting his knife down. "We got some questions-"

"Yeah, yeah. You want answers. You can have 'em."

There was a beat of silence. Sam shifted slightly. "But-?"

"In turn for my honesty and time, I'll need your word that I won't get 60-watted at the end of this party."

Looks were exchanged between the men before Dean shrugged. "Whatever."

You raised a brow at Castiel. "And you, flyboy? You and your flock will keep their mitts off?"

There was a low whistle from Dean. "She's a friggin' negotiator."

The angel slowly nodded. "If your information helps our cause and you do not betray us to our enemies."

The angel knew how to make a deal, too.

"All right. Well, I'd shake on it, but, ah-" You rattled the chains. "Kinda tied up at the moment."

"Was that-did she just make a pun?" Dean sounded utterly exasperated.

You shot him a cheeky grin. "I'm Y/N, by the way. Daughter of the Horseman War. Anytime you wanna fire off those questions is great. I'm not getting any younger." That, and you could feel the pull of War gradually moving farther and farther away.

"So, War's kid. How'd that work?"

You rolled your head on your neck. "Mom was a Viking warrior a few centuries back. Good ol' dad took a shining to her. Bam-a-lam, here I am."

"You're that old?" Dean's eyes ran up and down your body; over jean-clad legs, combat boots, frayed jacket, and bleach-spotted t-shirt. You hadn't aged past twenty. Of course, you were a wee bit older than twenty in dog years.

"I've got great healthcare."

"You've gotta have some serious power underneath your hood." Dean waved a hand at you as Sam paced behind him.

"You're not wrong. The Norse used to call my kind _Berserkers_."

Sam's head snapped up at that. "I've heard of your kind. You're creatures that channel rage, it makes you stronger."

"Yep. War's kids, we're wrathful. Famine's got greedy-guts, Pestilence has got the Debby-downers, Death's got the friggin' reapers-"

"The reapers are Death's kids?"

"Mhm. They all act like they're better than the rest of us. They're all just brats with sticks up their asses if you ask me." The Horsemen got along well...Their kids, not so much.

A sort of choked laugh left Dean's mouth. "Yeah. I can see where you're coming from."

One of your brows lifted in surprise. "You had a run in with a reaper? And you're still breathing? Huh. That's some slick stuff."

His mouth twisted up in a half-smirk. "So, wrathful, huh?"

"Think adrenaline rush from hell with the anger issues and strength of eight Hulks."

Sam blinked. "That's some power. How do you control it?"

You gave him a wide, toothy grin. " _You don't_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you tell us where War is?" Castiel's gaze was unwavering.

Frankly, he gave you the creeps. And with good reason. The dude was capable of turning you into his own personal flashlight if he had the inclination to do so.

You shook your head. "I'm not a GPS. What I can do is lead you to him. But that's practically suicide. Why do you even want to get that close anyway?"

Dean shifted in his seat. "He's got something we want. And what do you mean by ' _lead_ '?"

"I can take you to him. If it helps, think of him as a giant magnet and me as a paperclip."

"You don't know his coordinates, but you'll get sucked there whether you like it or not." Sam clarified.

"Bingo." You sighed and the chains clinked. "And I'd much rather be sprinting in the other direction."

At your words Castiel's eyes narrowed. "Why would you ignore the summons?"

You snorted, rolling your eyes. "Believe it or not, I like living. I have a theory about why me and my darling siblings are being sucked into this mess."

"You wanna share with the class?" Dean asked.

"You wanna take these chains off?" Three pairs of eyes pinned you with dry looks. "Ah, come on! I'm not stupid. Three on one, you've got an angel with one of the only weapons that can kill me? Yeah. I'll totally attack you. Totally A-plus planning on my part."

There was a beat of quiet before Dean moved. The chains rattled and clanked as they fell from your body.

You stretched with a happy sigh. "Much better. Thanks."

"Well? You gonna share, or not?"

You resettled yourself on the metal chair and shook your hair back. "Lucifer's rising. The angels don't want that, I assume. Now, the angels definitely already have an army, right?"

Castiel nodded. "Of course. We are all prepared to fight to the death."

With a droll look, you smiled. "What does Lucifer need?"

"An army to combat the angels," Sam murmured.

"Ding-ding! And who better but the offspring of the Horsemen? Completely dispensable, very volatile, yet incredibly destructive." You looped your arms over the chair back. "Only, we kids respond to authority very...Poorly."

"So you were doing what in that alley?" Sam asked.

"Thinning the herd. I want Lucifer to win just as much as you two do. Less soldiers for him makes it a little easier for the not-so-bad guys to slip in and do some damage, right?"

A small smile drifted over Dean's face. "I like this one."

The faint trace of approval had warmth tingling in your veins. The feeling was oddly pleasurable, though foriegn. You grinned. "I'd like to say the same to you, but I think I'll wait to see whether or not you hold your end of the bargain."

"But, killing your siblings?" Sam asked, brow furrowing.

"Please. The only ones in the family that get along are our dads. After all, the rest of us are sort of engineered to be at each other's throats. Me, I'm pretty partial to living." You kicked your boots against the floor. "So. When do we head out?"

Three sets of eyes connected in a moment of silent communication. "Come on. Time's wasting. Daddy dearest is wandering farther and farther from here the longer we chat."

 

 

"You're fucking _kidding_ me, dude."

The car outside was a thing of beauty. Black, glossy paint that shone in the sunlight. Good gods, you couldn't help but hover your hands over the hood as you gave the vehicle bedroom eyes.

"She's your's?" You asked.

Dean's smugness was practically tangible. "This here's baby."

"1967 Chevy Impala, she's gorgeous."

"Oh, go ahead. She's not gonna bite." Dean snickered as your hands hovered over the paint.

The car was cool to the touch. Smooth and flawless. "I remember back when these things were still being made. She looks great."

It was obvious that the man took pride in his vehicle. And rightfully so, too. The Impala was beautiful.

The two brothers slid into the front as you ducked into the back. The seats squeaked quietly.

"All right. How about we swing by my cubby hole and grab a few things? Then we can be on our way."

"Sounds fine. But, you try anything-"

"Yeah, yeah. Flyboy ganks my ass. Gotcha." You patted your pockets. "Stowed my toys away, huh?"

"Well, we weren't really sure who were at bat for. We weren't about to take any chances." Sam gave you a half-smile from the passenger seat.

" _Mm_. See your point. I would like my things back, though."

Dean made a negative sound as he glanced at your reflection in the rear-view mirror. Green eyes narrowed slightly. "Not until we're completely sure that you aren't gonna jump us at the first opportunity."

You huffed. " _Seriously_? You saw me give my brother a Columbian necktie. I'm totally giving you deets on where War is. I could've made my move ages ago. Say, when you were tickling me with those pretty knives. I was _one_ pinch away from laying waste to your asses. Yet, _somehow_ , you're still breathing."

"You said so yourself; we've got one of the only weapons that can kill your kind." Sam pointed out. "Which is what, exactly? Castiel? He's not really a weapon-"

"Yeah, sure." Well, if they wanted to get technical, yes. The angel had the power to kill you, but then, smiting would kill pretty much anything. But angels also carried one of the only other weapon that were capable of killing your kind. Those godsdamn angel blades they always had slid up their sleeves. Of course, you could also die at the hands of the Horsemen and your siblings. But bullets, knives, swords, bombs? Mortal weapons couldn't do irreparable harm unless wielded by a Horsemen's child. And angels? In all your years, you'd never really put stock in ever meeting one.

"The smiting thing, right?" Dean asked. "And where's this cubbyhole of your's exactly?"

"West and third, there's an old storefront. And, really, what could withstand a smiting?"

"Point taken," Sam muttered.

"Here. Park." The Impala's engine cut out. You gave Dean a look. "You might wanna keep that running if I've gotta come out hot."

"And why would you need to do that?"

Gods save you if you were going to have to explain every move you made to these men. "Uh, kinda been killing siblings. I don't know what you lot did to clean my mess last night, so I'm not sure what's on my tail or whether I may have guests. Now, I'm going to go grab my stuff and get my happy ass back here as quick as possible."

"I'm going with you." Sam propped his door open as you slid from the backseat.

"Fine. Whatever."

The Impala's engine purred back to life as you and Sam strode up the seamy alleyway. The grimy brick walls were covered in years of sticky goo and old flyers. Trash and other goodies littered the cracked tar. The door that lead to your most current hidey-hole was old and rusted. The hinges groaned as you pushed it wide. After a moment of waiting at the threshold, you cautiously stepped inside. The air smelled stale and damp. The stairs that lead to the second floor were nothing but a mass of twisted rebar and crushed concrete until about five feet up.

You pointed a finger at Sam. "Stay there. I'll be one minute. Any longer than that, you run back to the car and drive. Call your angel pal, whatever. Yeah?"

Sam gave you a clipped nod. "Yeah."

You crouched, thighs tensing before launching yourself up. Sam made a muffled noise of surprise that you ignored. Your battered duffel was laying at the foot of a rusty bed of springs and ripped quilts. You quickly sheathed a few knives in your boots and in the lining of your jacket.

Satisfied, you ducked out the door and froze at the top of the stairs. Someone was here. An unfamiliar scent hung heavy in the air that seeped in from the open door. Boots crunched on debris. A shadow lurked behind Sam. A dagger was in your hand before your next breath.

" _Sam, get down_!" The man lunged to the side, hands breaking his fall as the blade left your hand.

There was a choked gurgle and a loud thud. You were at the assailant's side in a heartbeat. You wiped the blade clean on their clothes and grabbed at Sam.

"Come on, we need to go. _Now_."


	3. Chapter 3

Boy. Sam could run.

In a flash, the two of you were at the curb and slamming the Impala's doors.

"Drive!" Sam ordered.

Dean obeyed, pulling away from the alley and into traffic with a squeal of tires. A car honked loudly.

"I take it you two ran into some trouble back there?"

You shoved your bag down beneath the seats. "Another darling brother of mine. I don't think he planned on harming me, but, Sam on the other hand?"

"Yeah. Ah, thanks for that." Sam shifted in his seat.

You cleared your throat. "Whatever. We've got a deal, right? Hey, stay headed North."

 

 

It was long into the night before the Impala turned into the parking lot of a ragged-looking motel.

The lights in the sign flickered sporadically. The door to the room opened with a reluctant squeak. The carpet on the floor was threadbare in places, stained suspiciously in others. One of the paintings on the wall hung crooked. There were two beds, a desk, and an accompanying chair.

With a heavy sigh, you dumped your duffel onto the floor and dropped into the chair. Your boots clunked against the top of the desk as you leaned back. "I'm assuming you boys'll be taking shifts of watch to make sure I don't get any ideas, right?"

Dean shrugged. "Something like that."

He rubbed his hands over his jeans and then held them palms-upwards at his sides. "Oh, Castiel, who art in Heaven, please get your feathery ass down here."

You snorted out a laugh. "That is some original praying, right there."

Cloth snapped and fluttered.

"It does the trick." Sam muttered, stowing his bag by one of the beds.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel's low voice bounced off the thin walls. "Sam." Steely blue eyes flickered to you before narrowing. The angel's head dipped in acknowledgment.

Not even a ' _hi_ '. How your heart ached.

"Hey, Cas, man, listen. Me and Sam need to get a few hours but we're not about to leave Banner, over there, unwatched. You mind keeping an eye on her?"

It was your turn to squint. "You're asking an angel of the Lord to babysit me?"

"I don't know what you have to do with sitting babies, but I believe Dean is asking me to keep watch over you." Castiel intoned.

"Thanks. I was a little fuzzy on the phrasing." Sarcasm practically dripped from your lips.

Castiel's eyes narrowed further as he frowned. Were all angels this grumpy? "Human idioms and phrases can be quite muddling and nonsensical."

Dean ran a hand over his jaw. "Cas, you mind?"

"Not at all. I will keep watch while you and Sam rest."

After some time, the boys settled. It didn't escape your notice that both of them slept with weapons beneath their pillows.

Although Dean seemed to be oddly free of scars, Sam's skin bore more than a few. The pale marks of battle stood out against his tanned frame. There was something about Dean...A sort of aura of confliction and emotion. He'd been through a lot. Sam, though...

Something finally clicked in your head. Sam. Dean. The infamous Winchesters.

Your hands cranked into fists at your sides as you scowled at their still forms. Castiel shifted slightly from his post between the beds. His right hand twitched and you spotted a hint of silver at his wrist.

"So these are the Winchesters, huh?" Your voice was a soft whisper.

The angel hesitated before nodding. "Yes."

"Hmph. I can't believe I'm tangled up in this mess now, too."

"What they're doing is honorable." Castiel sounded...Defensive. Oh, ho. He _liked_ these humans.

You pursed your lips. "Well. You gonna stand there all night?"

He blinked once, as though affronted by the question. "I'd planned to, yes."

"Take a chill pill, flyboy. I made a deal with you and them. I'm not gonna go back on my word, however much I'd like to rearrange their facial features at the moment." You rolled your head on your neck. "You wanna sit? I can move to the table if you want. Or you could have the table if you'd like to keep yourself above me."

You knew the angel looked down on you. You could read it in his expression, his stiff words, his careful movements.

"I will always be above you. My vessel is of greater height than you are."

A smile cracked your face. "Fine. You take the chair."

With a hop, you criss-crossed your legs atop the table. Slowly, Castiel sat. Those blue eyes had yet to shift from you. It was unsettling, his gaze was.

"So. We're hunting down my father because...?"

"He may have some information on the matter of defeating Lucifer. I imagine such a powerful, old being would be miffed to be at the beck and call of an angel. Even one so powerful as Lucifer."

You nodded. "You may be right, but, consider this; War's all about violence and destruction. Why would he want to help stop the bloodiest battle in history?"

Castiel's brow furrowed. "I hadn't thought of that."

"And what, exactly, are you planning on doing to him if things go sour? You can't kill a Horseman. It's impossible."

The angel's pensive frown deepened.

"You're kidding me. None of you have an actual plan? Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Your voice rose above a whisper, causing Castiel's eyes to flash a warning. "War won't let you just waltz on up to him, you know that, right?"

Castiel took a breath. "Then what would you have us do?"

You tapped your nails against your thighs before pressing your thumbs to your temples. "If I were War, I'd be sowing the seeds of violence. Anywhere, everywhere. No big cities, though. Too much trouble. Lucifer's probably trying to keep a lower profile. Ah, that leaves small towns, medium populations. Now, War, he won't just stir up trouble and leave. No, he'll stay to see the show through until the very last man falls. Then he'll move on."

"Where is he now?"

"Mm, maybe half a day away? He's stopped travelling, which means he's settled on a town."

Silence reigned for a moment.

The boys' breathing was soft and quiet. They looked...Peaceful. You couldn't remember the last time you'd had a good night's sleep. Weeks, at last count, maybe. Paranoia had set in with the rise of Lucifer. No. You wouldn't sleep until Satan was back in his cage.

 

 

Morning arrived with poorly filtered sunlight as it seeped through the cheap motel curtains.

Castiel still sat in his chair, eyes sweeping alternating glances between you and the Winchesters. The angel really hadn't spoken much past the Apocalypse last night. He seemed...Almost uncomfortable, shy, even. It was odd.

You'd expected an Angel of the Lord to be bold and out-spoken, brash and rather arrogant. Instead, Castiel was mostly quiet. His shoulders slumped forward and his eyes seemed steeped in sorrowful thought.

Sam shifted on his bed, head lifting. His long hair curled around his ears almost charmingly. Voice roughened with sleep, he muttered his brother's name and kicked the second mattress. Dean roused, arms snaking beneath his pillow as his eyes eased open. He squinted at the sunlight and groaned.

"Cas?"

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel's head lifted a little.

Dean swung his legs over the edge of the bed and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Did Y/N behave?"

You snorted. "Y/N behaved just _fine_ , thank you. She'd love to get a move on whenever the princesses are ready."

" _Princesses_ ," Dean muttered, raising a brow.

"War seems to have ceased movement. It was suggested that we 'make our move' before he continues on." Castiel left out any mention of you, studiously ignoring once more. That irked. You resisted the urge to cause him bodily harm.

"All right twenty minutes, then we're on the road. We using your internal compass again, Y/N?"

"Unless you've got a better idea, kiddo." There was a beat where Dean squinted at you threateningly.

Then, Castiel rose from his seat. "Dean, I have to continue with my mission. Please refrain from calling on me unless it is truly an emergency."

"Hey, all right-" But the angel had already up-and-vanished with a fluttering noise.

Dean threw his hands up at his sides. "I _hate_ it when he does that."


	4. Chapter 4

" _River Pass_ ," Sam read off the passing sign.

"He's there. I can feel him." Your body was practically humming with power.

Anger and hunger had your skin twitching as your paranoia sky-rocketed. "You guys better find somewhere to stow me. This close to daddy dearest, I'm gonna be more of a liability than a help. I might end up accidentally killing half the town or something."

"What? How else are we gonna find War?" Sam turned in his seat.

Dean swore under his breath as the car decelerated. "Just friggin' great."

The bridge that lead into town was decimated. The concrete and girders twisted and torn, chunks lying in the river below.

"I can get you across." You slid out of the backseat. "Maybe I can get to the edge of town. But the closer I get, the more I'm likely to hit a rage. And your angel pal isn't here to take me down. Your best bet is to set me up in handcuffs and chain somewhere."

The Impala's trunk squeaked as Dean propped it open and began packing a bag.

"Listen, War's gonna have something...A ring. That's the major source of his power. Get it off of him and you're good to go. You need to find him and do that as quickly as possible."

You grabbed at Sam and Dean's sleeves. "I don't know what War's got doing in town, so I can't prepare you. But, you're gonna need to be super vigilant and careful and think things through. Don't get trigger-happy."

Dean pulled his sleeve from your hold and closed the trunk. "Yeah, yeah. Just get us across the river."

"All right, then." You strolled down the river's banks until you found a spot that would suit your needs.

The ground was fairly flat and didn't have too many loose stones. It was a clear shot to the other side. You raised a hand and wiggled a finger at the boys.

"Come on." You bent your knees and slapped a hand to your lower back. "Who wants a piggy-back ride?"

"You're joking." Sam made a face.

You rolled your eyes. "I'm not. If you want, I could bridal carry you, but you stand the risk of getting dropped."

"You weigh, like, nothing." Dean shook his head.

"Don't _make_ me throw you across."

Dean turned to his brother and held his hands out. Fists slapped against palms before Dean hissed in frustration.

"Always with the scissors, Dean." Sam grinned.

Dean stalked over, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "All right, how do we do this?"

His cheeks looked a bit flushed and his hands shook at his sides.

"Climb on, cowboy." You presented your back.

Dean looped his arms around your shoulders and after a minute of hesitation, jumped up and braced his knees against your hips. You straightened easily and walked a few paces away from the river's edge.

"You're not- Oh, _holy shit_!"

You took of at a sprint before launching yourself from the river bank. You and your passenger flew through the air for a second before the ground rushed up to meet you. You crouched as you landed, absorbing the shock with your knees and thighs. Dean hurled himself from your back, wheezing.

" _Son of a bitch_."

"You're such a pansy." You laughed before leaping across for Sam.

"You sure about this, I'm bigger than Dean is." Sam eyed you cautiously.

"Times wasting. Get on or I leave your ass over here, Sam."

Sam settled his weight on your back. You grunted. "Someone's been eating their Wheaties, huh?"

Sam swallowed loudly. "I gave you fair warning."

"You're not _that_ heavy. Set, buckaroo?"

"Yep. You go whenever-" Another short run and then you were across the water.

Sam promptly released his hold on your shoulders and slid to the ground, groaning.

 

 

On the outskirts of town, the boys found a barn that appeared to be abandoned.

After securing your wrists with cuffs and winding a few yards of chain around your limbs, the boys reluctantly left you.

In hindsight, you should've asked them to leave you a crossword or something. Of course, no hands, so it wouldn't have been that much help, anyway. Time ticked past so slowly.

The wood beams overhead totaled twenty. The ladder had eighteen rungs, four were broken. Moldy hay had turned grey and green and brown. Bugs scampered and flew over the floor, ceiling, and through the air. The sunlight that came through the shattered windows cast shadows over the dirt and board floor. Gradually, those shadows shifted.

At number three million and thirty nine in your counting of dust motes, footsteps crunched in the dirt outside.

Your breath ceased as your listened. Leaves rustled in the wind, grass whispered. Then, again, footsteps. Three sets by the sound of them. You swore silently. The latch on the door lifted. The wooden panels eased open. Long shadows darted. Guns glinted in the sunlight.

"Well, well. What have we here?" A tall man with light hair and brown eyes moved closer, kicking your boot.

"Just another black-eyed bitch. Only this one's trussed up like a turkey." This speaker was female. She had long black hair. There was a weeping scratch above her left eye.

"Should we bring her back to the house?"

"Nah. More trouble that it'd be worth." The first man spoke again. "Norman, you keep watch."

 _Black-eyed_...Demons. War was casting hallucinations. You swore aloud this time.

"I'm not a demon, you asshats. And you better let me outta these chains right now if you know what's good for you."

Sam and Dean wouldn't stop to think that what they were seeing wasn't real. How many humans had they killed? You needed to find them before they got themselves killed.

The woman laughed. "Just as stupid as the other ones. 'I'm not a demon'. Yeah. We've heard that song and dance."

The man pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and began reading. An exorcism. Great. Because that was going to do them a lot of good. You waited until the man finished.

"Told you. Not. A. Demon. Now, let me out." Your voice was a low hiss as the beginnings of anger swirled in your veins.

"Roger said the bullets would kill it if an exorcism didn't work." The woman muttered.

The man brought up his gun, aiming the barrel at your chest. You closed your eyes tight and clamped your teeth together.

This was gonna hurt like a bitch.

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack._

Each sharp noise was punctuated by a flair of white-hot pain as metal buried itself deep in your heart and lungs. Blood leeched up your throat as the rage took over your mind.

The chains snapped.

 

 

Blood crusted thick beneath your nails as you stumbled through town.

The red liquid dripped from your torso, staining your shirt in wide circles. Your mind was a hot sea of anger and determination, confusion and hunger. Dust kicked up around your boots with every step. Cars dotted the streets, a few upturned on their sides and roofs. The town was silent. The scent of panic and anger tainted everything. War's power thrummed through the air.

One step forward. And another. Your head swung from side to side as you ambled onward in zombie-esque fashion. There. You inhaled sharply again. Sam and Dean's scent.

It led you through town to a church. The front doors were burst wide open. Suddenly, a flurry of gunshots rang out. Your mind struggled through the soupy haze of bloodlust and wrath. There was someting you had to do...The boys needed your help. _Something_ -

It was some time before you managed to fight through the cloud and get your gears grinding again.

War.

You snatched a knife from your boot and caught Dean's scent again. Your boot heels thundered over the tar as you ran down sidestreets and up pavements. Your chest burned from the bullet wounds. Blood misted from between your lips when you coughed.

There was the sound of scuffling up ahead. Fists smacked against bone and flesh. Male grunts came mixed with swears.

"Whoa. Okay, that's a sweet little knife. But, come on. You can't kill war, kiddos." You rounded the corner just as War prepared to shake off Dean and Sam.

"Hello, dad." Your voice was raspy and ragged, rattling as blood dripped down your chin.

His eyes flicked up, seemingly surprised. "Ah, my child! Come to join the fun?"

You nodded at Sam. The knife winked in the light as it came down. War screamed, hurling himself away as his digits fell to the earth. He vanished as Dean bent to scoop up the fallen ring.

The ravenous haze of wrath finally eased its strangle-hold. Your knees wobbled as you fell against the nearest wall. Sam ran over, hands wandering over your torso. He hissed at the sight of the torn, ragged wounds where the bullets had pierced your skin.

"Y/N, what the hell happened?"

You warded him off with a hand. "Ran into some darling townspeople in the barn. They decided I could have used a few new orifices. Relax, I didn't kill them. They're gonna wake up with nasty headaches, though. Had to dig the bullets out, though. Hurt like a bitch."

Dean swallowed loudly. "Holy shit. You dug- With what?"

You held up your blood-caked hands. The boys' faces paled as you laughed. "Pansies. The both of you."

Sam raised his gaze to your's. "So, I guess this is good-bye?"

"You get anything out of War before you clipped his wings?" You wiped the back of your hand over your lips.

"Nothing. But, uh, thanks." Sam gave you a nod. "I'd shake you hand, but-"

"Yeah. I gotcha." You straightened and gave the boys a smile. "You want another ride across the river?"

"No. No thanks. We'll hike." Dean swung his arms at his sides. "So, we'll see you around, right?"

You laughed. "God, I hope not."


	5. Chapter 5

You sprinted down the alley, a wild grin baring your teeth.

Blood pumped through your veins, adrenaline rushing and singing. Finally, you had some real prey. This sibling was just as old as you. She was wily and wiry. Her long blonde hair billowed behind her as she ran.

Mind you, that run was more like a wobbly hobble as you'd shattered one of her kneecaps with a well-placed kick. Just then, she slammed into the alley's wall as the limb bent at an unnatural angle. Those wide eyes flashed as she fell beneath your knife. You wiped the blade clean on her shirt and rose.

It'd been almost too easy these past few weeks. Your siblings were oddly few and far-between. Those you did find were maimed, weak, young. Perhaps the elders and stronger had in-fought to the death around War. You shrugged and sheathed your blade, preparing to return to hunting once more.

 _Whuff-whup_.

The familiar sound of fluttering fabric had you whirling. A tall figure clad in a cream-colored trench-coat stood at the mouth of the alley. Dark hair glittered with rain as his eyes gleamed blue.

"Y/N," His voice was still just as low and gravelly as it had been when you'd first run into one another.

 _Shit_.

Your body tensed as you prepared to shake the knives you'd tucked into your sleeves down into your hands.

"Castiel." You greeted. The angel stepped closer, you stepped to the side. The two of you circled slowly.

"I have not come to do you harm." The angel finally ceased moving. "I come on behalf of Dean and Sam."

Double shit. You didn't relax any. "And what do the terrible twosome want from me this time?"

Though you were a little fond of the two hunters, your last parting had left you with three bullet wounds in your chest. Granted, they hadn't been the ones to gift them to you...But, still. The Winchesters spelled trouble.

Castiel shifted slightly. "I would speak more on that subject, but it is not safe here." In a flash, the angel was at your side.

Two fingers laid against your brow and the world lurched. When the ground settled beneath your feet again, your knives were in hand and you were crouched for a fight.

"Well, hey, there, Y/N."

Fucking. Hell.

You turned on Castiel. "You are so on my shit list now, flyboy."

Another turn and you were face-to-face with none other than Dean Winchester. "I told you I never wanted to run into you two again."

Green eyes flickered with mock-hurt. "Aw, come on, we're not so bad."

You sheathed your knives. "Tell that story to someone who believes it."

Sam was there, hands raised in a gesture of placation. "Y/N, just hear us out. Then you can decide if you want Cas to bring you back to wherever or help us, okay?"

Your gaze shifted from human to angel to human and then back again. "Fine. Talk."

 

"So, let me get this right. You want me to help you track down good ol' uncle Famine so you can collect his ring to create a key that'll help put Lucifer back where he came from?"

"More or less," Dean rubbed his palms over his knees from his seat on the bed.

You leaned away from the television stand and paced the length of the room twice. "You know you're getting yourselves into?"

"Just like with War, right? Hallucinations?" Sam asked.

You shook your head. "No. Famine's gonna ramp up your hunger so bad, it's gonna be all you can think about. I probably won't be effected because I'm currently sated. But if your angel pal's any indication," You hitched a thumb at Castiel who was busy munching his way through his fifth cheeseburger. "Shit's getting serious around here. You're not gonna be able to control the hunger pangs. Especially in his presence."

Castiel crumpled the foil wrapper and dropped it into the paper bag on his lap. "I will be able to resist long enough for battle."

After a quick study you gave him a nod. "If you say so. But, Dean, Sam..."

Sam was already looking worse for wear. His skin looked clammy and his hands were shaking a bit. He ran a washcloth over his face. Dean, on the other hand, looked fit as a fiddle.

"Sam, you okay?" You narrowed your eyes at the hunter.

He gave a shaky nod. "Dean...I, um...I can't. I can't go."His eyes flicked to his brother.

"What do you mean?" Dean sat up straighter.

"I think it got to me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it-"

"Hungry for what?"

Sam's shoulders lifted. "You know."

"Demon blood?"

Demon blood? You stared at Sam. That was some heavy stuff.

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. "You've got to be kidding me." He glanced over at Castiel. "You got to get him outta here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here."

The angel shook his head. "It won't work. He's already infected. The hunger will just travel with him."

"Well, then, what do we do?"

Sam dropped the washcloth in the sink. "You go cut that bastard's finger off."

Dean gave him a tiny smile. "You heard him."

"But, Dean...Before you go, you better...You better lock me down, but good."

You watched as Dean pulled a pair of cuffs from his bag and closed the metal around his brother's wrist. Then, he looped the other end around the sink's pipes. Sam settled onto the floor.

Dean patted his shoulder. "All right, well, just hang in there. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Sam nodded, head tilting back. "Be careful. And hurry."

"Okay. Y/N, you take this," Dean passed you a cell phone. "Do your bloodhound thing and call if you find any hint of Famine. Cas and I will head over to the hospital to talk to someone."

You shoved the device into your pocket. "Sure thing."

 

 

You'd run around town twice.

So far, only stale scents of demons had tickled your nose. You cruised to a jog when the phone in your pocket began emitting an annoying ringing noise.

"Yeah?" "Hey, Y/N, Cas is on his way to you. We found out where Famine's been hiding." Dean's voice was a little staticky.

"All right." You flipped the phone shut just as Castiel appeared with that fluttering sound. The angel's tie was askew and there was a smear of ketchup by the corner of his lips.

You raised a brow and pointed your own finger at the spot. "Got a little something right there."

He raised his hand and frowned at the condiment. "Dean has-"

"Yeah. I just got off the phone with him. What'd you do? Stop for drive-through?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking. The hunger seems to be at bay for now." Castiel reached out.

The world did a repeat of the sickening lurching again. When you stood up straight, you were confronted with the side entrance of a restaurant.

You snorted. "Irony. Gotta love it. So, what's the plan, flyboy?"

Cas drew the same knife that Dean had used to sever War's fingers. "I cut off Famine's finger and get his ring. You run distraction." With that, he vanished.

"Fantastic plan. Be bait. Great. Wonderful." You unsheathed your knives and shoved the side entrance wide.

Immediately, you were greeted with the sight of Famine.

The decrepit man was seated in his wheelchair, white hair frizzed about his head. Rheumy eyes latched onto you with fervency. At least twenty demons surrounded him.

You glanced around for Castiel. The angel was knelt on the floor, trench-coat pooled around him as he delved his fingers into a tray of raw meat. The knife lay harmlessly beside him.

 _Fuck_.

Famine finally spoke up. "Hello, darling niece."

You gave him a tight-lipped smile. Something wasn't right here. "Uncle."

"I'd love to inquire after your father, but, I've promised your presence to someone else." Famine twitched one gnarled hand.

One of the demons raised a tiny silver gun. Something stung your shoulder. With a snarl, you lunged for your attacker.

Your vision warped, causing you to stumble into a table. Chairs knocked over. A glass shattered and silverware clattered. Hands hauled you to your knees when you fell. Metal clanked by your ear. And then, the world turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

-Dean-

 

The lights overhead flickered.

 _Shit_.

That was never a good sign. Screams rang out as sickeningly wet sounds echoed in the hallway.

"It's him." Sam's voice shook.

Kali's eyes were wide. "How?"

Dean turned. "Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?"

Baldur grimaced. "We can't."

Something snarled in the doorway. And then the devil, himself, strode across the threshold.

"Of course you can't. You didn't say 'mother may I'. Sam, Dean, good to see you again." He glanced over his shoulder and whistled loudly. There was a scrabbling noise and then a small figure appeared.

A thick metal collar encircled her slim throat. The skin beneath it was raw and blistered and burned. Her hair was matted and tangled. Blood stained her skin and clothes scarlet. Her teeth were reddened from it. Her eyes gleamed with familiarity.

Sam made a choked sound. " _Y/N_."

Her head whipped around at the sound of her name. Her lips peeled back away from her teeth. Dean's chest ached sharply.

Cas had recounted what had happened back during the showdown with Famine. Y/N had gone in to act as interference so Cas could get the ring. Only, Famine had been expecting them. They'd looked for weeks, but there'd been no sign of Y/N anywhere. Dean had assumed that she'd been killed. This, though. This was worse. She stood coiled at Lucifer's side. Her hands were bloody and flecked with bits of flesh. She looked...Crazed. Out of her mind with bloodlust.

Kali was speaking. "Baldur, don't."

But Baldur was already puffing himself up. "You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?"

The god moved to attack. Lucifer simply reached forward, his hand punching through the god's chest. "No one gives us the right, we take it." He let Baldur slide to the floor. Kali made an enraged noise and her eyes flashed.

Lucifer snapped his fingers at Y/N. "Keep the Winchesters inside."

Fire flew, causing Dean and Sam to duck for cover behind an over-turned table. A quick glance showed that Y/N was watching the two of them like a hawk.

Sam knocked Dean's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Not really." Gabriel's voice piped up suddenly. "But, better late than never, huh?"

The Archangel shoved a DVD case into Dean's hands. "Guard this with your life."

Gabriel stood. Dean chanced another look over the table. Y/N was visibly trembling, her head shaking from side to side as she stared at the spot where they hid. Lucifer slammed against the hallway wall. Her gaze shifted. Her body tensed.

Gabriel was saying something. Kali was moving toward them. Lucifer spoke, then Gabriel. Y/N launched herself at Lucifer.

Dean watched in horror as Lucifer easily batted her attack away and slammed an angel blade between her ribs. Then, oh-so carelessly, he let her body drop to the floor.

Kali was pulling at Dean's sleeve. Sam skirted past Lucifer with them on his heels. Dean bent and scooped up Y/N.

Lucifer _tsk_ ed. "I'd be careful with her if I were you. She bites." He held up his hand to display a row of deep red puncture wounds.

Dean gritted his teeth and carried her away. In the parking lot, Dean handed Y/N over to Sam as he started the Impala and gunned onto the road.

"How is she, Sam?" Dean's voice cracked a little. There was the sound of shifting from the back seat.

A wet cough sounded.

"Not good." Sam's voice was grim.

 

As soon as Dean deemed them far enough away, he pulled over into a park.

Sam slid from the back seat with Y/N still in his arms. Her eyes were glassy and her lips were parted around whistling breaths. Her fingers clawed at the collar around her neck. After some fiddling, the metal ring dropped to the earth.

Y/N gasped in a deep breath before coughing. "You...Asshats."

Sam's laugh sounded forced. "You in there, Y/N?"

"Put me down. Don't wanna die...In some jerk's arms...like a pansy."

Sam set her against a picnic table. The wound in her chest was ragged, like Lucifer had twisted the blade. Dean resisted the urge to throw a punch and shout.

Y/N raised her hand to the wound. "Ah. Shit. How come...Every time...I hang out...with you guys...I get new...holes?"

Dean's lips twisted up in a mockery of a smile. "I'm so sorry, Y/N-"

Those eyes swung over and she growled. "Shut...your mouth. I knew this...was gonna happen. Said so...myself. Satan kept me...as an...attack dog. Few times...I was able...to disobey. But the...the collar. Angel blade..metal or...something."

"Y/N, we can call Cas. He'll heal you-"

She laughed. The sound dissolved into a wet gurgle as she grinned. "Smiting, the hands...of my brethren...and angel blades. That's what...can take us out. You...asked me once."

Sam's face paled. "So you're-"

Her small hand reached out and patted Sam's cheek. She left a smudge of blood behind. "'Fraid so, Sam. This...is one scratch...I can't patch."

Dean swallowed thickly. "Listen, Y/N, thank you, for everything."

She laughed again. "Shut up. Did it all...for me. Was right, though. Still...ended up dead."

She shook her head as her breaths began to rattle. "Despite everything...I liked you guys. Honest...Good hunters. Tell Castiel...Tell him I said that...he's not bad for a flyboy."

"We will," Sam nodded.

She sat up suddenly, fists grasping at their jackets. Her eyes blazed. "You put...that bastard back...where he came from. Swear."

After they promised, her fingers loosened. Her bloodied lips inched up into a smile as she tipped her head back.

There was a moment in which the only sounds were the wind in the trees and the sound of the Impala's engine and her labored breathing. Then, her chest stopped moving. Her hands went limp. Her eyes stared blindly at the stars.

And so died the daughter of War.

As a hero.


	7. Bonus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the tale of the daughter of War! The following was the original dream I had that got me writing this fic.

Bonus Scene:

 

The demons swarmed out of the warehouse.

Sam let out a muffled curse beside you, ducking back down behind the car. "There are way too many of them."

You rocked forward on your toes and shot a look over at Castiel. The angel's blue eyes regarded you with a great deal of solemnity.

"You and I could clear them out quicker and safer." Your voice was a low whisper.

Cas' head slowly dipped in assent. "That would be possible if you were driven to the point of wrath. But-"

Yeah, yeah. With a quick shift, you grabbed at Dean's jacket. "Hit me. Hard."

"What the- Y/N, I'm not hitting you!" Dean tried to knock your hands away.

You jerked the lapels. "It'll trigger my power. Come on, quick, before they find us."

Dean shot a glance at Cas before the angel nodded. His fist curled. Stars burst before your eyes as blood dripped from your nose. Red-hot rage sparked in your chest. Strength flowed through your muscles. Bloodlust began calling. It wasn't enough, though.

"Again, _harder_!" You saw Dean's reluctant grimace before a heavy blow was dealt to your mouth from the side.

Your inner cheek split and the coppery tang of blood washed over your tongue. With that, the rage ignited, becoming white-hot wrath. Before you lost all control, you rose and shoved the Winchesters to the ground. Sam made a sharp sound as you snatched the demon blade from his grasp and vaulted over the hood of the car.

There was a shout as you were spotted.

Blood pounded through your veins. Bands of red settled over your vision, warping your sight. Hunger for pain and retribution had you snarling. With a quick prayer that Cas would be able to wrangle you afterward, you gave yourself over to the dark-side.

Claws shredded through flesh, collecting blood and sinew. The blade of the knife in your hand pierced past bone and punctured organs. Hot blood sprayed up, painting your face in glorious stripes. The screams and grunts of your enemies were like music.

Hair slapped in your eyes, sticking to the blood there. In the brief moment where your vision was obscured, hands slammed into you. Something cracked in your torso and one arm was twisted free of its socket.

With a furious shriek, you sliced out your claws. Hot blood pumped from a carotid artery as the demon gurgled. Your teeth buried in the second demon's throat until you felt his windpipe tear. Only then did you straddle them and sink the blade into their hearts.

With a last vicious twist of the knife, you lifted your gaze, casting around for another enemy. Bloodlust sang in your veins as you spotted the only creature left standing.

A creature in a blood-spattered trench coat. You scented the air and bared your teeth. An angel. Something burned in the back of your mind, causing you to whine and shake your head.

The angel crept closer, hands raised before himself. His face was set in grim lines. You let out a guttural snarl as blood dripped from your mouth.

"Y/N, I need you to calm yourself and resurface." The angel's voice was low and steady.

The words had the burning feeling returning. With a hiss, one of your hands rose and clamped at your temples.

_Y/N...Y/N...Y/N..._

The angel's hands were suddenly on you, firm as steel clamps. Your teeth snapped at his face as he held you immobile.

"Y/N, come to your senses!"

The burning sensation blasted through your head as the bands of red left your vision. With a choked gasp, you lurched back, away from Castiel.

Your body ached with pain. Your clothes, hair, and skin were sticky and you could feel bits of unmentionables clinging. You barely managed to shove yourself away from the angel before you were on your knees, wretching.

"Dean, she may still be-" Castiel's voice trailed off as a pair of warm, gentle hands touched your shoulders. You hissed in pain as your wrenched arm was jostled.

"Y/N, you hear me all right?" Dean sounded incredibly concerned...And more than a little freaked out.

You wiped the back of your hand over your bloodied mouth and gave the older Winchester a grin.

"Little worse for wear. Think I busted a rib or two, got my arm dislocated. You guys fine?"

"Ah, yeah. We're all in one piece." Sam answered.

You batted away Dean's hands and stood, groaning at the head-rush. "I might puke again. There's totally a bit of esophagus stuck between my teeth."

There was a muffled gagging noise from Dean and you chuckled dryly. "Dude, that's so gross."

"You have no idea." You winced as you tried to roll your shoulder. A quick study of your body had you shaking your head. "I'm totally gonna ruin your seats."

"I can take you back to the hotel room." Cas was at your side in a blink. His coat was magically clean of blood, now. He was gonna have to teach you that trick.

"You all right with that, Y/N?" Dean knocked his knuckles against the roof of the car.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you guys in a few, I guess." The boys slid into the vehicle as the engine began rumbling.

The tail lights turned the corner and vanished. You looked over at Castiel. The angel was giving you that pensive, narrow-eyed look. His head canted ever-so-slightly. His study made your insides squirm.

"All right, let's do this thing. Do we hold hands or-"

Cas simply reached out and grabbed your wrist. There was a sudden lurch of movement that had your stomach flipping and head reeling. Then, there was carpet beneath your feet and you stumbled into a wall.

With a gasp, you cracked your eyes open. "A little warning next time would be nice."

Castiel gave you a dark look and sat on the bed heavily. His skin was pale and there were circles beneath his eyes. His hands shook a little as he rested them on his knees.

"Cas, you okay?"

Blue eyes swung to your face. "I expended much of my energy on smiting those demons. I'm afraid travelling here has left me exhausted for the moment."

Well, shit. That meant that you were gonna have to tough it out and heal like you normally would. Granted, your healing process was a hell of a lot more ramped-up than a human's...But, it'd still take you at least two days before you were in fighting form again.

The hotel's door opened just then.

"Honey, we're home," Dean's voice was slicked with sarcasm.

Sam frowned at your still-bloodied-and-battered appearance. His eyes flicked over to where Castiel slumped and then back. "Something you wanna tell us?"

"Cas is tapped out." You shucked off your shirt with a wince.

Sam's eyes immediately slid away from your half-bare torso, making you grin. "Come on, Sam, it's nothing I'm sure you haven't seen before. One of you is gonna have to pop my arm right. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Not it!" Sam threw his hands in the air.

Dean glared at his brother. "You suck."

You shook your head at the pair. "Come on. It'll only take a minute and then I'll be outta your hair. Besides, you get bragging rights. How many people can say they've touched a Horsemen's daughter and lived to tell the tale?"

Dean grumbled as he stalked over. "I also punched one. Twice."

"True." You turned your back and grabbed the desk chair with your good arm. "Gonna give you fair warning. When you pop my arm back in, adrenaline and pain are gonna make me come up swinging. Do us both a favor and duck."

"Awesome," His hands cupped around your limb. "Breathe in. Out."

Pain flared, sharp and hot as bone clicked and ligaments realigned. True to your word, your fist swung up. Dean lurched back, avoiding a punch to the jaw.

" _Ow_." You muttered.

"You whine less than Dean," Sam chuckled from the other side of the room.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean growled good-naturedly.

Their easy bickering made you smile. "Mind if I use the shower first?"

"Please don't leave...Gooey chunks in the drain." Dean gestured at your ragged appearance.

"No promises."

The water ran red and you tried to ignore the feeling as bits of...Stuff slid from your skin with the grime and blood. The water around the drain turned pink and then pooled clear. Your ribs ached as you toweled off. But the dull burn kept you grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I'm really thinking about doing a a chapter on when Dean runs into the reader in Purgatory. If that's something anyone would like to see, please let me know!


	8. PURGATORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By demand, the reader meets up with some familiar faces in Purgatory.

Purgatory had become a whole lot quieter without so many Leviathans around.

You weren't entirely sure where the bastards had gotten off to. Yeah, there were the whispers of portals off-plane, but those were strictly for human use. The things wouldn't open up to anything else. You knew. You'd tried for the longest time. No, there were no ways out. You'd given up a long, long time ago. Or, what seemed like a long time, anyway. Time moved differently in Purgatory.

It was always overcast, thick clouds blocking out the sunlight. Fog and mist constantly rolled over the ground and filled valleys. Wind was practically nonexistant, weather as well. No rain. No sunny days. Just perpetual gloom.

You shifted silently on your perch in the tree you'd climbed earlier. Another thing you'd come to learn about Purgatory, only the most bloodthirsty and ruthless things survived. Of course, 'survived' was a loose term. Nothing really stayed dead here. Eventually, whatever was killed was revived somehow. You hadn't quite figured that one out yet. Really, you didn't care. Your mission of life was just to stay alive...Or whatever it was you were.

Purgatory brought out the worst in you. You were always one breath away from a rage. Your vision was constantly switching between warped red shades and the normal monotonous greys and blacks.

Weapons were difficult to come by, let alone create. Of course, that was if you weren't all for killing whatever came at you. You kept every weapon from every kill you made. Among your favorites were a pair of thigh-bones strapped together with sharpened gorilla-wolf jaws for blades on either end. Then there were the two rudimentary daggers you carried on your thighs; blackened bone attached to obsidian blades. They'd all been baptized in blood more times than you could count.

Something moved on the ground below. Hushed voices spoke. Vampires by their scent, you guessed. You coiled as your vision flickered red.

The air crackled like the whole of Purgatory had just come in contact with an electrical socket the size of Jupiter. There was a distant rumble and the sky darkened dramatically.

The vampires scampered away. You could have cared less.

What the hell had caused that show?

Just then, a pack of gorilla-wolves barreled through the underbrush beneath your perch. Their baying snarls were reminiscent of hell hounds. Large, lumpy bodies lurched beneath slimy grey and black spotted pelts. Their red eyes gleamed in the darkness. Long strands of drool dripped from their jaws. Those things were your best bet.

You leapt from the branch you were seated on. The ground rushed up to meet you. Your knees absorbed the brunt of the landing before you sprinted after the beasts. Hair whipped in your face with the speed at which you moved. Your breathing came steady and quiet as you tailed the gorilla-wolves.

There was a loud ruckus from up ahead. The whines of injured gorilla-wolves sounded, high-pitched and echoing through the night. You stopped abruptly as a familiar scent tickled your nose. Light, airy, like cold winter air and smoke...It couldn't be.

Like a bloodhound on a trail, you followed the scent. Something flickered in the trees up ahead. You dropped into a low crouch as you moved forward. Leaf litter rustled and twigs crackled. The soft noise of breathing hushed suddenly. There was a clearing ahead. You lurked in the tree-line, eyes scanning the empty space.

 _There_!

With a snarl, you launched yourself at the pale shape in the darkness. The two of you collided with a muffled thud. The breath left your prey on a grunt. Hot hands smashed into your ribs and belly. You ignored them, catching the broad wrists in your hands and baring your bloodied teeth. With a harsh jerk, you pinioned the creature into stillness.

Skin shone near white in the darkness. Dark stubble rode a sharp jaw. Steely blue eyes glinted with no small amount of danger and threat. Dark hair spiked chaotically as he thrashed.

" _Castiel_?" You gasped.

The angel ceased all movement, body going deathly still. You bent close and inhaled along his throat. Yes. That was his scent. With a low sound of surprise, you jolted away.

"Castiel, what in the _hell_ are you _doing_ here? Where are Sam and Dean? Are they all right?"

The angel lumbered to his feet as he cast wary looks to the surroundings. "Sam is fine. Dean...He, I don't know. He came here with me."

Something moved in the tree-line. Both your and Castiel's heads whipped around. You shoved his shoulders.

"We need to get somewhere more secluded. Come on." You started off for the opposite side of the clearing. When you glanced behind to see if Castiel was keeping up, you realized he hadn't moved. You were at his side in an instant.

You jerked his coat roughly. "Come on, flyboy. Don't _make_ me carry you."

 

 

 

Gradually, the sky lightened to its usual dusty murkiness.

The river gurgled past on its endless track to gods knew where. No matter how long you walked, the river never ended. Or maybe it did. But the landscape really didn't give much in the way of landmarks.

You knelt, dipping your hands into the cold water and splashing it over your face and hands. Castiel followed suit.

His trench-coat was stained and blackened now. His jaw was dark with a beard. His blue eyes had hardened farther, deep lines etching into the dirt-streaked skin of his face. His once white clothes were now brown and grey. It'd been a long time since you'd last fought at someone's side...And Castiel was one hell of a fighter. Of course, he was a soldier of God...

But the two of you had barely had any reprieve from fighting in the past few days or weeks or whatever had passed. Leviathan seemed to be drawn to the angel like nails to a magnet. Of course, when it wasn't Leviathan, it was some other beastie. If you weren't nearly immortal, you'd have been exhausted.

You cupped your hands beneath the water and raised them to your mouth. The liquid swished between your teeth and cleaned the bits of flesh and gristle there away.

Castiel rose quickly, head turning towards the trees. You stood and whipped around, daggers in hand.

A scent rode on the air...one you knew.

"Cas!" Dean Winchester slid down the river bank and landed with a shower of loose stone.

His face was coated with dirt, sweat, blood, and grime. His teeth flashed as he smiled and moved toward the angel. Castiel held up a hand when you growled quietly.

"Dean." Dean's gaze flickered over to you. His brows raised and his grin widened.

"Y/N!"

Castiel had shared what had happened during the years of your absence. You sympathized with the angel. He'd been through a lot, made mistakes, and felt the crushing need to do pennance. You'd figured that Dean's reluctance for forgiveness might've had something to do with some of that.

Your eyes narrowed and you gave Dean a clipped nod. There was another man behind him. Light hair was coated with dust and dirt. Eyes shone a light blue in the cloudy air. He gave you a short nod.

Dean stepped in and wrapped Castiel in a hug. "Damn, it's good to see you. Nice peach fuzz."

Castiel's shoulders slumped forward a little as Dean released him. "Thank you."

"You should meet somebody. This is Benny. Benny, this is Cas. And Y/N."

" _Hola_ ," Benny muttered.

"How did you find me?" Castiel asked.

You slowly sheathed your daggers. You could feel Benny eyeing you. You let your lips peel back from your teeth and let your eyes flicker. The man bared his own teeth, a second set slipping down, sharpened and glinting. Vampire.

"The bloody way. You feeling okay?" Dean and Castiel were still talking.

The angel raised a hand to his head. "You mean, am I still..." He circled a finger near his temples.

"Yeah, if you want to be on the nose about it, sure."

"No. I'm perfectly sane. But, then, ninety-four percent of psychotics think they're perfectly sane, so I guess we'd have to ask ourselves, 'what is sane'?"

Dean smiled a little. "That's a good question."

Benny spoke up. "Why'd you bail on Dean?"

Dean turned, brows lowering. "Dude-"

"The way I hear it, you two hit monster land, and hot wings here took off. I figure he owes you some backstory." Benny's tone had your body tensing as you eased in front of the angel.

"Look, we were surrounded, okay? Some freak jumped Cas. Obviously, he kicked its ass, right?" Dean turned back to Castiel.

"No." The angel's voice was low as his eyes skirted over the trees.

Dean blinked. "What?"

"I ran away."

"You ran away?"

Castiel nodded. "I had to."

Dean shifted, anger rolling from his movements. "That's your excuse for leaving me with those gorilla-wolves?"

"Dean-"

"You bailed out and, what, went camping? I prayed to you, Cas, every night."

Castiel's head dipped lower. "I know."

"You know and you didn't... What the hell's wrong with you?" Anger snapped in Dean's voice.

"I am an angel in a land of abominations. There have been things hunting me from the moment we arrived."

It was true. The two of you had been at each other's back from the instant you'd run into one another.

Dean glared. "Join the club!"

Castiel shook his head, finally raising his gaze. His blue eyes gleamed. "These are not just monsters, Dean. They're Leviathan. I have a price on my head, and I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them, to – to keep them away from you. That's why I ran. Just leave me, please."

Your heart lurched. You reached out one hand and gently touched the angel's shoulder. He gave you a sad smile.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's roll." Benny's words had you glaring at him.

The vampire attempted to stare you down as Dean and Cas talked. You gave the vampire your best ' _I've-killed-and-eaten-bigger-bads-than-you_ ' look. The ass actually winked at you. You snapped your teeth at him.

Benny said something, but you were too wrapped up in pushing your wrath back down to listen.

Then, Castiel was touching your arm. "Y/N, we must move on now."

 

 

The attack happened suddenly.

Movement flickered in the trees and foreign scents assaulted your nose. Your vision flipped red as you let out a warning screech. You let your wrath take over as you leapt at an attacker's throat. Blood splashed up, hot and heady as a scream rang out. Bones snapped beneath your hands. Flesh split beneath your claws and blade. It was a dance and the wet sounds of killing were the songs.

When nothing else moved aggressively, a warm hand settled on your shoulder.

"Y/N, calm." Castiel's voice had an immediate effect.

Just like in the real word, his words cut through the haze of hunger and rage. Your vision returned to normal and you straightened, wiping blood from your lips with the back of your hand.

You gave Castiel a side-long glance. "You all right?"

"I am fine."

Benny whistled. "You never said she was a hell hound."

Your eyes flipped up to the vampire as you gave him a bloody grin. "You haven't seen anything, yet."

 

 

 

"I get it. You're worried what I might do if we make it topside. I'll start eating your little piggies. I already told you, man – by the time I got iced, I was strictly on blood transfusions, donated blood. Not donated to me, I'll give you that, but I paid good black-market scratch for it." Benny said as the four of you climbed up yet another hill.

Dean made a face. "So, what is that? Like the vampire Zone diet?"

You snickered quietly.

Benny shot you a dirty look. "Look, all I'm saying is I started seeing something in humanity, okay? Something that shouldn't be taken. I drink blood. I don't drink people."

"And why the hell should I believe you?" Dean kicked a rock away.

"What does it matter what you believe? You got your head so far up your ass, Dean, you don't even realize we're already done for. The angel knows it. We are never gonna make it with him next to us glowing like a beacon." Benny's voice was bitter and held a cutting edge.

"Do I need to remind you of our deal? Of what you committed to?" Dean whirled on his friend.

Benny's eyes narrowed. "He is gonna get us killed."

Castiel suddenly froze, face tipping up and body tensing. "We may get to test that theory."

You snatched up your double-bladed weapon and let your darker side stir.

Dean looked around. "More monsters?"

Castiel shook his head, voice gone grim. "Leviathan."

"Why don't you just blip out of here?"

"They're too close. I can't." Castiel threw an arm towards the path. "Run. Y/N and I will hold them off."

 

 

 

Benny was beginning to really grate on your nerves.

His constant doubt and needling at Castiel had you on edge. That, and he seemed to get a kick out of watching you get snippy with him.

"We're getting close." He said.

Dean snorted. "Really? I don't see crap. I mean, what the hell is this escape hatch supposed to look like?"

"He doesn't know," Castiel answered.

Dean cast a look at the vampire. "Hey, you just drug me into the fire. Please tell me you know."

They began bickering _again_.

You rolled your eyes and scanned the surroundings. The last few days had been brutal. The Leviathan and monsters seemed ten times more determined to kill Castiel now that you were travelling with Dean. The angel's shoulders slumped even more now. He looked haggard and worn. His hair was a shade lighter with dirt and dust. The lines around his eyes seemed deeper. He walked like he was carrying the weight of the world.

He was beginning to worry you.

"Maybe you were lied to. Maybe there is no seam." Castiel's voice was low and tired.

Benny turned slightly. "I lie. I don't get lied to. Aren't you guys all about faith?"

Castiel half-smiled. "Not particularly."

A leaf drifted skyward on an unseen air current. You frowned. There was no wind here...Some glinted on the cliff overhead. A patch of bright blue light that seemed to shake and shimmer.

Benny let out a rough chuckle. "Oh, ye of frigging little faith."

"What the hell?" Dean muttered.

Castiel glanced over at Dean. "There it is. It's reacting to you."

Benny nodded and strode over to Dean. "All right. Ready?"

Dean pulled out his blade and sliced a red line over his arm. "Just like we talked about."

"Putting a lot of trust in you, brother."

"You earned it." Dean cut the vampire's arm and pressed their skin together.

"I'll see you on the other side." Benny winked at you. "See you, cher. Been a pleasure hunting with you."

You gave him a reluctant smile. "Sod off, fang."

Dean began chanting something. Benny stiffened and then seemingly became a being of reddened light that was absorbed into Dean's arm.

The hunter grimaced. "Let's go."

The three of you climbed up the steep hill, feet scrabbling on loose stone. Dust and dirt clouded the air as wind kicked up.

Half-way up the cliff, Castiel called out. "Dean, wait."

A thick black cloud smashed into the earth. Two copious balls of black slime congealed into the shapes of Leviathan.

The portal gleamed, shivering as it glowed. Dean swung at the first Leviathan. The creature ducked and hurled him to the ground. Dean slid down the cliffside.

You lunged, snatching at his outstretched arm. "Saving your ass yet again, Winchester."

Dean lurched to his feet and went after the Leviathan that was going for Castiel's head. The thing's head tumbled from its shoulders and rolled away. You punted it over the cliff's edge. Castiel stumbled to his feet with your help.

"We got to move! The portal's closing! Come on!" Dean caught at the angel's arm.

The wind was whipping, throwing debris into the air as your hair tangled. Dean stepped into the portal and stretched his hand out to Castiel.

You pushed the angel forward. "Go, Cas!"

Dean shot you a wide-eyed look. "Come on, Y/N!"

You shook your head. "It won't work with me! Take Cas and go!"

Castiel grabbed at Dean's hand as Dean reached for you. "No, you come, too!"

Long, strong fingers wrapped around your wrist. "I got you! Hold on!"

Castiel called out. "Dean!"

"Hold on!" But Dean's hold on Cas was slipping.

You yanked your arm away and with a precarious shove, pushed Cas toward the closing portal. You feet met air as you fell backward.

" _Y/N_!" Dean's pained cry echoed as you twisted to brace yourself for landing.

Tears wetted your cheeks. Your body collided with the ground. Bone cracked and you gasped as your vision went dark.

 Cas' broken cry echoed before you lost consciousness.

" _DEAN_!"


End file.
